


Me Niego a Perderte

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F, Post 5.05, because jtv rudely cut their scene off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: Jane closes the gap between them, Petra tastes of sweat, and kind of like dirt, but she’s here and trying, and if Petra refuses to give up, JR isn’t giving up either.





	Me Niego a Perderte

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr anon

"Okay?"

"I"ll have to work harder then, to make sure you feel safe." There's determination in Petra's eyes, a trait of Petra's that JR has always admired.

“Thank you.” It’s a relief to hear those words from Petra, the usual reaction would have been an inevitable break up. Petra has never been someone who does the usual. “I’m sorry, it feels unreasonable to feel like this but I can’t help it.”

The initial joy of reconciling with Petra had overpowered all of her doubts, not even had been able to deter her from Petra. It hadn’t really hit her until she’d had to leave Petra’s warm bed, step into the muggy night, and go to her job. It was then the state of her life had hit her. No career, an ill mother, and a tentative girlfriend she still wasn’t sure she could trust. Milos had read her thoughts from whatever cushy cell he was in and managed to break open their entire relationship with a single email.

JR doesn’t trust Petra, she can’t shake the underlying fear that comes with being with Petra. The potential of losing Petra when she’s guaranteed to lose her mother is a lot.

“I want to trust you, I want to feel safe with you.” But more importantly, she wants to love her the way she deserves to be loved. “I want you.”

“No, I get it.”

“Really?” The way Petra is rubbing at the smudge on her cheek tells her otherwise. Jane grabs her hand, stopping her from making it worse. “Petra…”

“I kind of get it.” Petra looks down at their intertwined hands, “It’s like with me and Rafael, it was hard to believe he was actually over Jane.” Petra’s hand squeezes hers, Jane is positive she isn't aware she did that, the pressure on her hand is the JR’s only sign of Petra’s feelings. She thinks back to their double date with Jane and Rafael, clearly, Petra’s instincts had been right. “It’s hard, but I do understand, my life isn’t easy. I want it to be, but it isn’t. I know that and that’s why I’m going to do whatever it takes to make you feel safe, to keep you safe.”

“I’m gonna try too.” This isn’t just on Petra, she needs to make sure Petra never finds herself in front of a gun ever again, or the victim of one of her mother’s schemes. The urge to protect Petra will always remain, no matter what happens between them.

“No,” Petra shakes her head, “you gave me a second chance, that’s more than I could ever ask you for.”

They’re going to have to agree to disagree because this woman, this strong beautiful, charming woman will always be Jane’s to protect.

“Do you want to come inside?” It’s an invitation, not the usual one but it’s a start.

Reluctantly, Petra pulls away, and Jane is instantly missing the warmth of Petra’s body, the sweet fragrance that always follows her.

“I can’t, I have to pick up the girls from Jane’s.” Petra’s disappointment doesn’t stop the pang the frustration of having to share Petra, it’s as gone as quick as it comes.

“Come to the bar with me this weekend?”

There’s a pause, and Jane watches Petra, smile frozen on her face as she quickly realizes exactly it is JR is asking. It’s only milliseconds before Petra is back, playfully leaning towards JR, she whispers, “Yeah, of course.”

Jane closes the gap between them, Petra tastes of sweat, and kind of like dirt, but she’s here and trying, and if Petra refuses to give up, JR isn’t giving up either.

  


**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
